1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trailer for transporting materials and, more particularly, to a material transporting hopper trailer having an improved mobile support frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers for transporting particulate and granular materials, such as grain and other bulk commodities, are known in the art. Such trailers includes base frames or chassis of various constructions. Representative examples of prior art trailers are disclosed in U.S. patents to Meyers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,758), Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,226), Michel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,024) and Friese (U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,434).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,758 to Meyers discloses a hopper trailer having a base frame with top and bottom spaced and longitudinally extending side frame members which support the hoppers along vertical sides of the upper rectangular box portions thereof. The lower tapered portions of the hoppers extend unsupported below the bottom frame members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,226 to Jones discloses a hopper trailer body with a frame supporting the upper rectangular box portion of the hopper with the lower tapered portion extending unsupported below the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,024 to Michel discloses a hopper trailer having a base frame provided about the hopper bin with struts supporting the hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,434 to Friese discloses a grain carrying trailer having a hopper with an upper box-shaped portion and a lower tapered portion and a chassis or base frame having two laterally spaced support members disposed in vertical planes and extending longitudinally along opposite sides of the tapered portion of the hopper. The hopper tapered portion is supported by horizontal panels which, in turn, are supported by the longitudinal support members.
It is perceived by the inventor herein that changes are needed in the constructions of prior art hopper trailer frames in order to lower the center of gravity and improve the stability of the trailer.